


Play to Win

by Zorak23



Series: I'm BORED drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chess, Drabble, First Date, I’m bored, M/M, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23
Summary: The fifth in the “I’m BORED” drabble series.Written for WhimsyAndMalice.Prompt: Ron/Viktor: Winning
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Series: I'm BORED drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965718
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Play to Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhimsyAndMalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/gifts).



> As always, Black Lives Matter and trans rights are human rights.

“I’ll not play Seeker’s Quest; that’s a sucker bet!” Ron yelled, his face beginning to match his hair. “You’re Viktor bloody Krum; I barely made my house quidditch team!”

Viktor smirked at the other man, then said, “Vat do you suggest? A race, then? Ve could see who is faster on a broom—”

“Chess. I’ll play you in chess,” Ron quickly interjected. 

“Da. Chess is good.”

“Bloody hell. You’re brilliant at everything, aren’t you?”

“I play to win. Otherwise no point,” Viktor replied, hiding a grin.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Ron finally had Viktor in checkmate. Smirking at the other man, he said, “Looks like your winning streak has ended, Krum!”

Viktor smiled ruefully at Ron. “Da. It appears so. Is too bad; I vas looking forward to my winnings.”

“Yeah?” Ron replied, gathering the chess pieces to return to their box. “What would your boon have been?”

“A date.”

“Sorry mate, Hermione’s married now. I couldn’t have helped you anyway.”

“Ne. You misunderstand. I vanted date with you.”

Ron stared at the famous seeker in shock. “With me?” he squeaked. 

“Da.”

“Blimey! Well, alright then. Fancy a curry? Hermione told me about this place in muggle London…”


End file.
